Rain
by Mimi Marques
Summary: A comunicação com que tivera com ele fora tão forte e tão escura que ela já deixou de existir em si para existir nele como tatuagem, ou unha, ou um fio de cabelo, ou mesmo uma gota de suor que brota na testa.


**DISCLAIMER - **Nada de Harry Potter me pertence. Escrevo por diversão.

_Fic escrita para o Challange Draco e Hermione II do fórum 6Vassouras.  
_

**Challenge Draco e Hermione II –RAIN**

**Linha 2: **_Chuva_

**Itens: **_Ausência, Anel_

_A história possui duas páginas e contém exatamente 740 palavras. _

_

* * *

  
_

Encarava o anel prateado que ele lhe dera. Anel representativo do ódio, desprezo e, paradoxalmente, amor que um sentia pelo outro. As letras DH incrustadas na prata como o fogo marcado em boi.

Uma lágrima salgada escorreu dos olhos castanhos por mais uma vez naquele dia ao lembrar-se dele. Lembrar-se do sorriso dele. O sorriso que mais a agradava em todo o universo.

O sorriso que ela classificava como amoral. Deturpante de todo os verbetes possíveis que se encaixaria em _bonitinho. _Afinal, bonitinho era o anel que ali tinha nas mãos.

O que tinha nas mãos era apenas aquele anel. Aquele _maldito _anel. Não era ele, nem o sorriso dele, nem a alma dele, como ansiava tanto. Como desejava tanto. E toda aquela ausência, de dia e de noite, a cada segundo e minutos, a cada bater de asas de um beija-flor, a deixava sem vontade. Deixava-a sem parte dela mesma.

Aquela mornidão morna, sem prazer e sem dor, a matava aos poucos, pois ela havia tornado-se um ele. Fora de forma silenciosa, vigorosa e gosmenta. A comunicação com que tivera com ele fora tão forte e tão escura que ela já deixou de existir em si para existir nele como tatuagem, ou unha, ou um fio de cabelo, ou mesmo uma gota de suor que brota na testa.

Os pingos de chuva que batiam nos vidros da janela chamaram-lhe a atenção e o sorriso bonitinho dela, que nada se assemelhava ao sorriso dele, se formou. Um meio sorriso contido. Enquanto o friozinho no estômago de certa forma que sentira não a incomodou. Por que incomodaria? O friozinho no estômago era a pura lembrança corporal do que havia acontecido entre os dois num daqueles dias chuvosos. Era o êxtase do corpo para sentir imaginariamente que ele estava ali com ela.

Tomando ar de forma profunda, deixou-se mirar as gotas que ali pingavam e escorriam por abaixo dos vidros fazendo corridinhas entre si. Os pêlos dos braços se eriçaram ao lembrar-se dos momentos molhados que tivera com ele, e, como se o destino fosse trazê-lo de volta, ela levantou-se do sofá almofadado, abriu a porta de casa e saiu.

As gotas de chuva agora pingavam sobre seus cabelos, rosto, nucas e roupas. O refresco que aquela água lhe trazia parecia servir-lhe de fonte imaculada. O meio sorriso contido se inteirou. Ela então levantou os braços, deixando-os horizontalmente, sentindo as gotas escorrerem por seus dedos e as palmas das mãos.

Então a fonte imaculada a regozijou novamente ao sentir cada gota escorrer pelos olhos, nariz, boca e queixo. Girou os pés, numa repentina embriaguez, e então caiu no escuro, frio e duro asfalto daquela rua. O riso já era iminente e os olhos brilhavam por cada memória retida em cada gota de chuva.

E ali, em cima da chuva, descobriu um milagre. Um milagre partido em estrelas grossas e brilhantes. Nelas pressentia o segredo, o brilho era o mistério impassível e amoral que fluía dentro dela, chorando notas largas, desesperadas e românticas. E a cada estrela faiscante acima, pedia a realidade do desejo que a dominava. Pedia a realidade de sentir dentro do corpo o mesmo fulgurar que sentia quando estava com ele.

A chuva e as estrelas abriram o bosque verde e sombrio com o qual estava vivendo até então. E num estado de plenitude latente, ela sentiu uma felicidade asfixiante. Felicidade aguda que só se compartilha com a própria alma. E alma dela era infinita... ô, se era...

As mãos se fecharam na tentativa de agarrar aquelas gotas. O dedo polegar então encostou-se no anel de prata. E subitamente, a felicidade intoxicante foi embora. Só o que lhe restou fora a mornidão morna daquela madrugada chuvosa.

Ela sentiu-se boba e infantil. Levantou-se do asfalto negro o qual lhe servira de cama e entrou em de casa, molhando-a por onde passava. Ao entrar naquela casa outra vez, o que lhe acometeu foi o vento desmundo. Desmundo de não possuí-lo mais, nem na chuva nem no vento, apenas em seus pensamentos.

E ao dormir, ela retirou o anel do dedo anelar e se cobriu com o cobertor até a cabeça. Ao dormir, se desligou da alma infinita. Ela só se sentia completa com ele e sem ele, a mulher dentro dela havia morrido. Sem ele, ela tinha medo do mundo. Com seus planetas e baratas.

**FIM**


End file.
